


I wear you like a new tattoo

by evemalfoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, M/M, Panic Attacks, Tattoos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evemalfoy/pseuds/evemalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i></i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>I wear you like a new tattoo <br/>The design, the desire, I don't wanna remove <br/>You're the kind of thing that I could love forever</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	I wear you like a new tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlegelen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegelen/gifts), [drew_macliste](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=drew_macliste).



> Escrito para el AI de Esteenwolf para drew_mcaliste. Dedicado con todo mi cariño y amor a ella, y también un poquito a littlegelen por su inestimable ayuda durante todo el camino.

I wear you like a new tattoo

 

Stiles debería estar en casa, debería estar sentado frente al ordenador trolleando en algún foro del WOW mientras suenan los White Stripes. Stiles debería estar preocupándose del examen de matemáticas del miércoles y de las solicitudes de las universidades que tiene sin rellenar desde principios de curso. Debería estar haciendo cualquier cosa menos quitarse restos de barro y sangre de los brazos y la cara. Afortunadamente no es suya, es del Wendigo que él y Isaac acaban de matar cerca del nemetón. _El jodido trozo de árbol que no hace más que atraer mierda y más mierda a Beacon Hills._

 

Stiles se mira al espejo, tiene un corte reciente en la mejilla derecha y un moretón en la barbilla de la semana pasada. No recuerda cómo era su cara sin ninguna marca. No recuerda cómo eran las cosas antes de que Peter mordiera a Scott, pero Peter ya no es un problema, dejó de serlo tres meses después de que Cora y Derek se fueran. Y Stiles no lo siente lo más mínimo, tampoco Allison, que fue la que disparó una flecha bañada en acónito directa a su corazón. 

 

Por aquel entonces, tres meses después de haberse _sacrificado_ por su padre, Stiles apenas duerme, es incapaz de concentrarse en algo –con o sin medicación- durante más de dos minutos, siente que en su pecho se está abriendo un hueco, poco a poco, tan despacio que es capaz de sentir como la oscuridad se va colando dentro de él. A Scott y a Allison tiene que pasarles lo mismo, solo que ya no son capaces de hablar, tienen miedo de hacerlo, miedo a poner en palabras sus sueños y pesadillas, miedo a que de alguna manera todo se haga real cuando uno de los tres lo diga en alto. 

 

Para Allison lo hace la noche que termina con la vida de Peter. Una única flecha lo cambia todo, convirtiéndola en la parte más letal de la manada. 

 

Puede que para todos se hiciera real esa noche. Porque las manos manchadas de sangre de Allison son en realidad las de todos. Scott se siente más culpable que ninguno, porque siente el peso de ser el alfa, siente el peso de la manada sobre sus hombros además de esa sombra que le está envolviendo desde dentro. Se vuelve más feroz y temible en el instante en el que por primera vez no es capaz de salvar a Allison, en el que deja de ser el héroe para ser un mero espectador de lo que está por venir. Es entonces cuando todo cambia para Scott, cuando el corazón que le había llevado a ser un verdadero alfa, empieza a corroerse, cuando su sangre empieza a contaminarse con la ponzoña de la negrura que el nemetón ha traído a sus vidas. 

 

Ahí sea crea la primera brecha, una muesca que desde fuera nadie podría ver pero que hace que el hueco del pecho de Stiles se abra más deprisa. Uno por uno, caen envenenados y Stiles siente que debería hacer algo, que debería pararlo, pero no puede porque se ahoga en la oscuridad, en sus propios pensamientos, algunas veces de tal manera que no logra distinguir lo que es real de lo que no. Por eso, aquella primera noche, solo tres días después de que Peter muriera, cuando su teléfono suena sobre la mesilla de noche no sabe si es real o no. 

 

_  
-¡Despierta idiota!_

_-¿Cora? –Stiles se incorpora en la cama, le duele el cuello, y la cabeza le da vueltas._

_-Son las seis de la tarde, ¿qué haces durmiendo?_

_-No estaba…_

_-Seguro, ¿qué está pasando? Isaac lleva toda la semana tratando de contactar con nosotros y te juro que Derek ha estado a punto de volver y meterle el teléfono por el culo. Y mira, por una parte yo no tengo problemas con lo de volver porque todo esto del viaje para recuperar el tiempo perdido está siendo un soberano coñazo y…_

_-Peter está muerto._

_-Oh –la voz de Cora suena un poco aguda. Stiles escucha ruido de fondo, probablemente una silla al caer._

_-Allison –añade Stiles._

_-Mierda. ¿Qué…?_

_-Está pasando, ¿verdad?_

_Stiles parpadea confuso al escucharle otra vez. Han pasado tres meses, y se le hace raro. Porque durante ese tiempo, la voz de Derek se había ido al fondo de ese hueco en su pecho, junto a la de su madre y a las tardes de verano en casa de la abuela Stilinski._

_-¿Stiles? ¿Estás ahí?_

_-Hmm… Yo, sí._

_-Lo que Deaton os advirtió, está pasando, ¿verdad?_

_-¿Cómo haces para que la oscuridad no lo envuelva todo? –durante unos segundos Stiles no escucha nada más que la respiración de Derek. Y sabe que podría cerrar los ojos y descansar, por fin podría hacerlo._

_-Luchas._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Peleas. Y cuando crees que no hay nada más que puedas hacer, sigues peleando. Es lo único que puedes hacer, porque si no… si no, no hay nada más que hacer que esperar a que te arrastre._

_Podría preguntarle si es lo que él hizo cuando se fue con Laura. Si es lo que sigue haciendo ahora, pero sabe que no tiene derecho, que esta ya no es la guerra de Derek._

_-Gracias._

_-Estaremos allí en un par de días._

_-No, nos las arreglaremos._

_-Déjate de gilipolleces, en el momento en el que…_

_-¡NO! –grita interrumpiéndole._

_En ese momento se siente mareado y más fuerte que en mucho tiempo, siente la sangre fluir por sus venas, su corazón palpitar contra su pecho, y un cosquilleo que le recorre por todo el cuerpo. Es la energía de darse por vencido, de dejar que la oscuridad lo llene todo y no solo una parte. Es una nueva sensación, que le gusta demasiado, algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse, tan fácil como dejarse llevar. Pero sabe de dónde viene, sabe lo que tiene que hacer._

_-Por favor –suplica a media voz cerrando los ojos- Es algo que nosotros tenemos que hacer. Tú ya has hecho suficiente._

_-De acuerdo –musita Derek._

_-Bien._

_-Stiles… pase lo que pase… solo sigue luchando._

_-Lo intentaré._

__

 

Durante varios días Stiles no sabe si aquella llamada fue real o no, hasta que Cora vuelve a llamar para preguntar cómo van las cosas. Cora sigue llamando, todas las semanas. Derek no vuelve a ponerse al teléfono hasta que Stiles le está contando a Cora que está en el hospital porque se ha roto un brazo por tres sitios diferentes al caerse de un árbol al tratar de huir de un Omega que había traspasado el terreno de la manada. Esa noche vuelven a discutir, como cuando estaban los dos bajo el mismo techo, Derek incluso le gruñe un poco. Stiles vuelve a dormir como no lo había hecho en meses. 

 

Con el tiempo, Cora y Stiles siguen hablando todas las semanas, aunque es Derek el que termina llamando casi todos los días. Hasta que lo hace todas las noches. 

 

-¡JODER! –grita Stiles después de lanzar el cuchillo que tenía junto al lavabo y ver que Derek lo ha detenido a escasos centímetros de su cara- ¿Qué cojones haces aquí?

 

-Llevas cuatro putos días sin coger el teléfono –gruñe como respuesta.

 

-Perdona pero no tenía tiempo para ponerme al día con el final de Breaking Bad, porque una puta manada de Wendigos decidió hacer de Beacon Hills su nuevo territorio de caza. ¡JA! Wendigos, voy a hablar con los de Supernatural y contarles unas cuantas verdades sobre esos cabrones –Stiles empieza a secarse la cara y las manos.

 

-Cuatro días, Stiles, ni tu padre, ni Scott sabían nada de vosotros. 

 

-Creo que el móvil fue lo primero que rompieron cuando nos cogieron, no lo sé. La próxima vez intentaré que el bicho de la semana que quiera matarme me deje mandarle a mi padre un mensaje de despedida, ¿vale? 

 

-No.

 

-¿Qué? –Stiles le mira confuso. 

 

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con los Wendigos o con la caza. Ni con que lleves semanas yendo a lo loco sin un puto plan a ver lo que se acerca al nemetón, ni siquiera con que no hayas mandando ni una sola solicitud a las universidades.

 

-Oh, has hablado con el sheriff ¿eh? –Stiles se muerde el labio antes de sonreír- Mira, Derek, agradezco la visita, pero todo está perfectamente. Vuelve a Boston, mándale saludos a Cora. Y haz el favor de ir un partido de los Nets la próxima que vayas a Nueva York por mí. 

 

-Deja de hacer el tonto por una vez, ¿quieres? No he cruzado el puto país para nada. 

 

-Pues vaya, lo siento, pero creo que sí. Puedes visitar al otro par de afectados por nuestro amigo el _tronco_ porque yo estoy perfectamente bien. Sigo luchando, tal y como dijiste. 

 

-Stiles, no hagas esto. 

 

-¿Esto? ¿Qué no haga el qué exactamente? –Pregunta frotándose la cara con desesperación- Llevas más de año y medio fuera, Derek, no pretendas decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. No eres nadie para decírmelo. 

 

-Lo siento.

 

-Lo que sea. Mira, me he pasado dos días colgado por los brazos y otros dos corriendo por el puto bosque. Solo quiero darme una ducha, meterme en la cama y dormir hasta la semana que viene –Stiles se frota el hombro antes de volver a mirar a Derek que asiente y agacha la cabeza para salir del baño. 

 

Mientras empieza a desvestirse abre el grifo del agua caliente, cuanto más mejor, necesita desentumecer los músculos. Necesita que el dolor en sus hombros desaparezca por un momento para poder centrarse en el de su cabeza y así dejar de pensar. Dejar de pensar en que Derek está allí, a solo unos pasos, después de todos esos meses. Después de todas esas llamadas. Después de aquella llamada. Stiles vuelve a mirarse al espejo y se ríe de su reflejo, de su estúpido e idiota reflejo. 

 

__

_-Hey, hey…._

_-¿Stiles?... son las… ¿te crees que son horas? Si otra vez estás borracho te juro que... –Stiles respira pesadamente, haciendo que Derek deje de hablar-¿qué pasa?_

_-Nada. Bueno… -Stiles se mira el costado donde su mano aprieta la camiseta, su favorita, que acaba de quitarse para parar la hemorragia- Lo de siempre, ya sabes. Una bruja un poco cabreada que no se ha tomado nada bien que la pillara intentando robar raíz del nemetón. Tose un par de veces y la sangre salpica la pantalla del teléfono. Stiles se ríe nerviosamente._

_-¿Dónde estás? ¿Scott? ¿Isaac?_

_-Hmm… ellos en casa. Supongo. Yo… ni idea. Pero te diré que hay unas vistas preciosas…_

_-Escucha, tienes que llamarles. Te encontrarán, ¿me oyes? Lo harán._

_-Les he llamado, están de camino. Son mi Thor y Hulk. Allison es mi Black Widow. ¿Quieres ser mi Capitán America?_

_-Stiles…_

_-¿Quieres? Porque yo soy un Iron-Man estupendo. Te lo digo en… -Stiles observa como el sol empieza a salir- Mierda, Derek. Ojala estuvieras aquí, porque te juro que esto es espectacular. Joder, al menos lo último que voy a ver será algo bonito y no la cara de una bruja desfigurada._

_-Cállate –le pide Derek- Me prometiste que ibas a luchar._

_-Lo he hecho, lobucho. Y me ha costado lo mío._

_-Pues sigue haciéndolo._

_-No puedo, ya no… -Stiles cierra los ojos, todo a su alrededor empieza a parecerse a una bruma- Ya no._

_-Hazlo por mí. Sigue luchando, Stiles, por mí. Un poco más._

_-Buen truco, lobucho. De verdad, uno bueno._

_-Lo seré._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Seré tu Capitán America. ¿Stiles?...._

_Stiles sonríe antes de apagar el teléfono mirando hacia el amanecer dispuesto a dejar que todo termine._

__

 

Pero nada termina ese día. Ni siquiera durante los más de veinte días que está en coma en el hospital. Y la oscuridad sigue ahí. Como todo lo demás, riéndose de él. 

 

\-----

 

Los pantalones parecen que aún pueden salvarse, tienen un roto debajo de la rodilla y barro y sangre por casi todas partes, nada que no un buen remojo y una de las pociones mágicas de Deaton no logren sacar. Las zapatillas por otra parte son insalvables, le han durado demasiado, la verdad, tres cazas completas, su padre no puede quejarse. Las mete junto con la camiseta en una bolsa de plástico para tirarlas luego a la basura mientras hace un montón con la ropa sucia; el vapor empieza a salir por encima de la cortina de la ducha, Stiles la retira justo antes de empezar a quitarse el boxer y entrar. Cuando el agua caliente empieza a caerle encima sisea pero puede aguantarlo, porque ese dolor no es nada comparado con lo que ha sufrido los días anteriores u otros en los que ha estado expuesto a cualquier monstruo que ha decidido acercarse a buscar cobijo en la oscuridad que el nemetón ahora provee. Apoya las manos contra los azulejos para que el agua le caiga por el cuello y descienda por la espalda y se lleve también la suciedad que se le ha pegado a la piel. 

 

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa así, bajo el chorro de agua, pero tiene que ser bastante porque la presión empieza a fallar y el agua a salir cada vez más fría. Stiles sigue sin salir, levanta la cabeza y deja que el agua, casi helada, le resbale por el rostro. Necesita dormir una noche, solo eso, sin pesadillas. Sin llamadas en mitad de la madrugada que le hagan salir corriendo con la ropa a medio poner y explicarle a su padre mientras baja las escaleras a trompicones que es algo de vida o muerte. _Porque siempre es algo de vida o muerte_.

 

Se envuelve la cintura con una de las toallas que hay detrás de la puerta, con la otra empieza a secarse el pelo, evitando volver a mirarse al espejo. Unos golpes en la puerta anticipan el crujido que esta hace al abrirse. 

-Puedo ayudarte con el dolor en el hombro. 

-Lo sé, pero no quiero –masculla apoyando las manos sobre el mármol del lavabo- No siempre hay uno de vosotros cerca, ¿sabes?

-Ya –Derek suspira apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta. Stiles le mira por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí mientras termino? –pregunta meneando la toalla en alto. 

-Tienes un… -Derek se acerca a él, la yema de los dedos sobre su piel es apenas un roce- un tatuaje –musita incrédulo. 

-Soy un cúmulo de sorpresas, ¿eh? –traga saliva con dificultad porque Derek sigue allí, admirando el dibujo sobre su piel. Los suaves trazos que cubren la cicatriz que debería haberle llevado al otro lado.

 

Stiles mira hacia abajo, justo debajo de las costillas, en el costado derecho. Las flores de la _melica_ apenas se insinúan, son briznas de hierba trabajadas sobre él. Verdes, amarillas y rosas, en tonos pálidos. Seguidos por un largo tallo en forma de hoz que se difumina y pierde en su cadera. Un dibujo que él mismo había hecho. 

 

-Nunca mencionaste que querías hacerte uno.

-Nunca había querido –replica cuando los dedos de Derek abandonan su cuerpo. 

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

-Yo. Yo he cambiado –Stiles se encoje de hombros volviendo a mirarse al espejo- Hace tanto tiempo que nada es igual, cuando Peter mordió a Scott sabía que las cosas iban a cambiar pero…

-¿No tanto?

-Supongo, no sé. Puede que pensara que no me iba a afectar tanto –Stiles gira el rostro- Es una melica –dice acariciándose con un dedo el tatuaje- Es una tipo de planta bastante común, pero tiene otro nombre menos conocido –Derek le mira expectante, a solo unos centímetros. Stiles puede sentir el calor que emana su cuerpo, puede olerle como antes, intoxicarse con su aroma. Podría tocarle si quisiera- Claudia. 

-Tu madre. 

-Ella es lo único que no ha cambiado. Sigue estando muerta –suspira lentamente antes de salir hacia su habitación. 

 

Mientras vuelve a vestirse, poniéndose un viejo pantalón de pijama y una camiseta, Derek espera fuera. Por una parte Stiles desearía que se fuera, que dejarán esa conversación para otro momento, o qué mierdas, que la olvidaran porque no hay motivo alguno para darle vueltas a las palabras de un moribundo, ¿verdad? Por otra, sabe que deben hablar porque la situación se le está yendo de las manos. Agotado más psicológicamente que físicamente, se deja caer bocabajo sobre la cama.

-Pasa –le pide a Derek mientras coloca la almohada bajo la cabeza, ladeándola- siéntate.

 

Derek se sienta en la silla del ordenador, a un par de pasos, donde Stiles puede verle aunque prefiere no hacerlo, así que cierra los ojos.

-¿Recuerdas la noche que me rompí el brazo? –Derek asiente- ¿Por qué volviste a hablar conmigo? 

-No lo sé –confiesa- Supongo que porque estaba harto de oír cómo le contabas a Cora las veces que estabas a punto de morir, o de acabar con un hueso fuera de lugar. Y cuando por fin pasó algo…

-Tenías que decirme que lo sabías, ¿no? 

-No, tenía que decirte que tuvieras cuidado –Derek vuelve la mirada hacia la cama, Stiles lo siente, pero no está preparado.

-Pues no me dijiste eso –protesta.

-Porque era imposible hablar contigo, siempre estabas sacándome de quicio, siempre poniéndome a prueba. Jugando con mi paciencia –Derek aprieta la mandíbula. 

-¿Y ahora?

-¿Ahora?

-¿Ya no pongo a prueba tu paciencia?

-Claro que sí, la mayor parte de los días –Stiles frunce la nariz y se prepara para rebatir el comentario pero Derek sigue hablando- pero ahora nos pasamos horas hablando, Stiles. Jamás había estado al teléfono con nadie más de cinco o diez minutos. Y hace una semana, cuando me di cuenta, llevábamos más de dos horas hablando de lo malo que había sido el último capítulo de Dexter. 

-Ugh. No me lo recuerdes. Casi lo había olvidado –protesta echándose otra almohada sobre la cabeza. 

-Lo que quiero decir es que no sólo tú has cambiado. 

Stiles retira nuevamente la almohada, poco a poco, mientras por fin abre los ojos. Derek le está mirando con gesto serio y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su sempiterno gesto defensivo. Stiles sonríe apenas.

-Este año y medio ha sido muy duro –confiesa. 

-Lo sé. 

-Lo sigue siendo –añade- pero ahora creo que lo voy llevando mejor, pero antes, cuando todo iba mal, cuando me estaba ahogando, cuando la presión en el pecho era tan fuerte que creía que iba a poder conmigo, lo único que me ayudaba era… -Stiles se muerde el labio- joder, era hablar contigo. Y es la estupidez más grande del mundo, porque la mayor parte de las veces acabábamos discutiendo, o hablando de tonterías, pero cuando descolgaba el teléfono y escuchaba tu voz, no sé, las cosas parecían más fáciles. Y no podía decírselo a nadie, tampoco iban a entenderlo porque no es que nosotros fuéramos los mejores amigos antes, ¿sabes? –Stiles se incorpora de repente, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, la almohada apretada contra el pecho- pero aquí estaba yo cada noche, esperando a que me llamaras, y si no lo hacías me subía por las paredes y tenía que hacerlo yo. ¿Tienes idea de lo absurdo que suena ahora todo esto? –Derek se ríe un poco- Sí, claro que la tienes, pero me paseaba por aquí de un lado a otro, con el teléfono en la mano esperando a que sonara y cuando miraba al reloj pasaban cinco minutos de la hora a la que siempre llamabas –agacha la cabeza mientras cierra el puño con fuerza sobre la tela de la manta de cama- Aquel día, aquella única vez que hablamos sobre lo que me pasaba, sobre el hueco en mi pecho que parecía querer arrastrarlo todo, incluso a mí, ¿lo recuerdas?

 

Derek asiente, su rostro se ensombrece, recordando la noche en la que deseó más que nunca volver estar en Beacon Hills solo para estar junto a Stiles, sentado a su lado, puede que para abrazarle y demostrarle que mientras él estuviera vivo jamás dejaría que eso ocurriera. 

 

-Aquel día fue el primero que tuve que llamarte, porque no podía más. Llevaba varias noches casi sin dormir, mi padre empezaba a sospechar pero no quería preocuparle porque empezaría a insistir que debía ir a un psicólogo o a tomar medicinas y eso era lo último que me apetecía. Y los demás, bueno, ellos tenían sus propios problemas. Pensaba aguantar, seguir así hasta que se pasara como lo había hecho las otras veces, pero no pude. 

-No tenías que haberlo hecho –le interrumpe Derek- Las otras veces…

-Yo me metí en esto, Derek, es mi problema. No tenía porqué cargarte con ello. No tenía derecho. Ni siquiera sé porqué acudí aquella noche a ti. 

-Porque somos amigos. 

-¿Lo somos? –Derek asiente mientras Stiles sonríe descorazonado- Supongo. El caso es que te llamé, te llamé porque eras el único que podía salvarme. 

 

__

_-¡Háblame!_

_-¿Stiles?_

_-Háblame, -repite casi sin aliento, la habitación empieza a darle vueltas- cuéntame algo. Lo que sea._

_-¿Estás bien? –pregunta Derek al otro lado del teléfono- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde estás?_

_-En casa. Sigue, dime… no sé. Habla… por favor…_

_-Pero…._

_-¡Joder! Derek. Solo… habla._

_-Stiles, ¿qué está pasando?_

_-Me ahogo, Derek. No puedo. Me ahogo –Stiles apoya la espalda contra la puerta y se deja caer._

_-Vale, respira –le pide- Despacio. ¿Me oyes?_

_-Sí._

_-Poco a poco. Si no lo haces, no vas a poder oírme –Stiles asiente aunque sabe que Derek no puede verle- No puedo oírte respirar, tienes que hacerlo más alto_

_-¡Eres un puto lobo! –chilla._

_-Estoy un poco sordo hoy –replica._

_-Gilipollas –pero Stiles toma aire con fuerza y lo expulsa de la misma manera- ¿Contento?_

_-Más o menos. Venga sigue así, que pueda oírte mientras sigo cocinando._

_-¿Qué cocinas?_

_-Pasta, ¿qué crees que voy a cocinar?_

_-Creía que Cora te había obligado a ir a clases de cocina._

_-Y voy, pero eso no quiere decir que estén dando resultado –Stiles se ríe y eso provoca que se atragante y acabe tosiendo- Eh, eh, venga. Relájate._

_-Es tu culpa –se defiende, mientras pone el teléfono en manos libres y lo deja en el suelo justo a su lado. Las manos le sudan y le tiemblan, las frota la una contra la otra, tratando de evitar que sigan así, pero no puede parar._

_-Esta mañana he tenido otra entrevista de trabajo. Ha ido mejor que la última._

_-¿No has mordido a nadie?_

_-Muy gracioso. Es para un gimnasio, para dar unas clases. No es algo que me entusiasme, pero si no lo hago, Cora no va a callarse._

_-Porque tiene razón. No puedes pasarte el día en casa sin hacer nada._

_-Estoy estudiando._

_-Te quedan dos asignaturas. Y el otro día dijiste que no habías abierto un libro._

_-Tengo a mi hermana para estas conversaciones, ¿sabes?_

_-Solo soy un apoyo moral para su causa. Se lo prometí._

_-Vale, pues yo me uniré a su causa para que empieces a mirar universidad._

_-Ouch. De acuerdo. Tocado y hundido._

_-¿Estás mejor? –pregunta Derek tentativamente._

_-Un poco._

_-Bien, ¿vas a contarme de qué iba todo esto?_

_-¿No?_

_-Stiles…_

_-¿Qué? Joder, tú tampoco me cuentas todo lo que está pasando en Boston. ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?_

_-Porque yo tengo a Cora aquí y ella sí sabe todo lo que está pasando. Y yo estoy seguro que nadie en Beacon Hills sabe por todo lo que estás pasando, ¿me equivoco?_

_-Te odio._

_-El sentimiento es mutuo. Ahora, empieza a hablar._

_-Se te va a enfriar la cena._

_-No sería la primera vez. Deja las excusas para otro. Stiles, habla. ¡Ahora!_

_-No puedo más –dice apunto de llorar- Derek, me ahogo. La oscuridad, el hueco en el pecho… es superior a mí. Trato de mantenerme sereno, de evitar que me vuelva loco, pero a veces ya no sé distinguir lo que es verdad y lo que no. Tengo miedo a dormir, tengo miedo a que los sueños se conviertan en pesadillas y estas en realidad. Tengo pánico a hacerle daño a alguien._

_-Tú nunca le harías daño a nadie, Stiles._

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_

_-Porque te conozco._

_-Ni siquiera yo me reconozco ya, Derek. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que os fuisteis. Nada es lo mismo. Nadie lo es._

_-Puedo… puedo volver._

_-¡No! –le interrumpe- Es mi lucha, te lo dije. Has pasado por demasiado, Derek. Nada esto tiene que ver contigo. No tienes porqué verte salpicado por esto._

_-Eso tengo que decidirlo yo, no tú._

_-Mi padre acaba de llegar –miente- tengo que bajar a prepararle la cena._

_-Stiles, puedo estar allí en un par de días._

_-No, por favor. Sería peor. No harías más que empeorar las cosas. Me sentiría culpable por meterte en esto, añadirías más peso a mi carga. Y… no puedo, de verdad que no puedo con más._

_Derek enmudece durante un par de minutos. Stiles no sabe si le ha convencido pero espera que sí. Porque hay una parte de él, la más egoísta, que está pidiéndole a gritos que cambie de opinión, que le suplique que vuelva, que le ayude a pasar por todo esto, pero la más racional, la que aún consigue controlarlo todo esa es la que se impone y la que sabe que hace lo correcto._

_-Está bien. Pero si necesitas…_

_-Estás a una llamada. Lo sé. Gracias. De verdad._

_-Stiles…_

_-Tengo que colgar –se apresura a decir recogiendo el teléfono del suelo mientras se pone de pie- Y tu tienes que seguir cocinando, antes de que la pasta se queme. O Cora volverá a echarme la culpa._

_-No lo hará._

_-Seguro. Gracias._

_-Puedo llamarte más tarde, si quieres._

_-Tengo un trabajo que terminar._

_-Como quieras. Pero mañana puedes hacerlo, si te apetece._

_-Lo haré._

_-Buenas noches, Derek._

_-Buenas noches, Stiles._

_Stiles respira mejor y las manos ya no le tiemblan. Sabe que probablemente seguirán las pesadillas, pero también sabe que Derek llamará la noche siguiente._

 

Stiles se levanta de la cama dejando la almohada sobre ella, paseándose por la habitación durante unos minutos. Coloca unos libros que hay en el suelo en la estantería, mete una sudadera en el cesto de la ropa sucia mientras Derek le sigue con la mirada sin saber muy bien lo que hacer, si esperar a que le diga algo o moverse. No le hace falta tomar una decisión porque Stiles se acerca a él, apoyándose en la mesa del ordenador. 

 

-Siento haberte preocupado y que hayas tenido que venir. Has hecho un viaje para nada –murmura Stiles jugando con un paquete de post-it que había sobre la mesa. 

-Deja de decir tonterías -Derek levanta la mano, cogiéndole de la muñeca. Stiles mira los dedos que se ciernen sobre su piel e intenta zafarse- Hace meses que quería estar aquí. 

-No tenías porqué hacerlo.

-Ya lo sé, Stiles. Lo sé. Pero quería hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo, ¿no te das cuenta? –Stiles levanta la vista para mirar por primera vez en todo ese tiempo a los ojos de Derek- Quiero estar aquí, contigo. 

-Pero… 

-Estoy harto de estar en Boston sin poder hacer nada por ayudarte, harto de hablar… no soy un hombre de palabras –Derek le suelta la muñeca de golpe y se pone en pie, apartando la silla hacia atrás, mirándose las manos mientras flexiona los dedos un par de veces- Hace mucho tiempo que las manos me duelen porque no puedo tocarte, abrazarte. 

 

Stiles abre la boca para responder pero lo cierto es que no le salen las palabras. Alguna vez ha pensado en eso, en Derek diciéndole todo eso, en que las cosas fueran más allá de las llamadas, más allá de lo que ese año y medio había forjado entre ellos, pero la oscuridad le estaba arrebatando todo, ¿por qué iba a dejarle esto?

-¿Stiles? 

-Hazlo. 

-¿Qué?

-Abrázame… ¿por favor? –le pide. 

 

Y antes de que se de cuenta, Derek le está rodeando con ambos brazos mientras él hunde la cara contra su pecho subiendo las manos hasta el cuello y amarrándose a él como si fuese lo único que le mantuviese anclado al mundo. Derek le acaricia la espalda con una mano, cuando Stiles no puede evitar dejar escapar un pequeño sollozo.

-Estás aquí –dice contra su pecho.

-Sí. 

-De verdad, estás aquí –repite.

-Y no voy a irme a ningún lado. 

-Pero… ¿Cora? 

-Volverá cuando termine el curso, va estudiar cerca de aquí. 

-No quiero que todo lo que está pasando con el nemetón vuelva a salpicarte, no te mereces esto. No otra vez –Stiles levanta la cabeza. 

-Soy lo bastante mayor para tomar mis propias decisiones, además de ser un hombre lobo. Por si lo habías olvidado. Todo esto me ha perseguido siempre. 

-¿No has tenido suficiente? 

-No sé hacer otra cosa, Stiles. Quizás esto es lo que tengo que hacer –Derek le limpia las lágrimas de las mejilas con un pulgar, haciendo que Stiles tiemble ligeramente.

-Nunca vamos a tener una vida normal, ¿verdad? –Derek se encoje de hombros, incapaz de mentirle- Supongo que puedo acostumbrarme, mientras… -Stiles se muerde el labio antes de respirar hondo- mientras estés cerca. 

-Puedes apostar a que lo estaré. 

-Bien. Y entonces… ¿vas a besarme?

-¿Ahora?

-Llevo más de un maldito año esperando, creo que ahora es el momento perfecto. 

 

Derek se inclina sobre él para presionar sus labios contra los de Stiles. El primer contacto es suave y tierno, Stiles sonríe, hundiendo los dedos en el pelo de Derek, dejando que este le abrace con más fuerza cuando profundiza en el beso haciendo que Stiles gima un poquito. Derek se deja llevar deslizando la mano debajo de la camiseta, acariciando el costado de Stiles, justo encima de la cicatriz. 

 

-No puedo creer que te hicieras un tatuaje y no me dijeras nada –murmura mientras Stiles apoya la frente contra la suya.

-De todas las cosas que no te he contado, ¿esta es la que más te molesta?

-Te desmayaste la primera vez que Scott intentó hacerse uno, ¿y si llega a pasarte algo? 

 

Stiles se separa un poco para mirarle diractamente a los ojos. Por un momento tiene que parpadear porque es imposible que sea real, que Derek esté allí, abrazándole, que le haya besado y esté diciéndole todas esas cosas. Por una vez, en mucho tiempo, todo lo que está ocurriendo es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Aunque si son sueños y van a seguir repiténdose, no quiere volver a despertarse. Nunca. 

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta Derek preocupado. 

-Te prometo que si necesito volver a tapar una cicatriz que me recuerde que he estado a punto de morir, te avisaré para que vengas conmigo.

-Muy gracioso.

-No, en serio. Palabra de boyscout. 

-Cállate. 

-Creo que tú sabes una buena manera de hacerlo. 

 

Derek niega con la cabeza pero le agarra de la camiseta para volver a besarle. Stiles sonríe al principio para después olvidarse enseguida de porqué lo hacía. Al fin y al cabo Derek está allí, besándole, y eso es lo único que importa.


End file.
